


The Cowboy and The Cowgirl

by EvilEucalipto



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Booty Calls, Breast Expansion, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hucow, Human Trafficking Mention, Lactation, Light Bondage, Milking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilEucalipto/pseuds/EvilEucalipto
Summary: Sombra thinks she's doing a terrible job at spying on McCree, so she decides to reveal herself and everything goes wrong in all the right ways.





	The Cowboy and The Cowgirl

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a [terrible] parody. (Most notably that Sombra disguises herself to look like Laura Matsuda from Street Fighter.) Yeah, I'm aware that everyone depicted in this is OOC but whatever.
> 
> I hope it's not too spoiler-ish or anything.

Sombra was perplexed as to why her mentor, Reaper, wanted her to spy on some random cowboy who went by the name of Jesse McCree. Sombra followed him just about everywhere but never really found anything remarkable to report back to Reaper. Reaper usually nodded and seemed satisfied, but she couldn't help but feel that he was unimpressed with her efforts.

Deciding it was time to prove herself, Sombra brought a spare change of clothes with her. She wore a bright red crop-top, purple choker, very short black booty shorts, brown sandals, and a bright blue thong. To complete her look, she decided to hack into her breasts, which made them expand until the underside of her tits were visible. Satisfied, she put on some brown gloves and decided to approach McCree, who was sitting on a bench, overlooking the beach.

She approached him, but realized too late that she had nothing planned to say to him.

McCree looked at her, removing the toothpick from his mouth, he said, “I'm broke.”

“What?!” she asked, in confusion since she didn't even greet him yet.

Seeing that she immediately got flustered, McCree said, “Sorry Miss, I thought you were one of those...” He lowered his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment but in reality, he just wanted to avoid upsetting her further by staring at her large breasts. The awkwardness continued until Sombra let out a small pained groan. Her breasts felt so swollen and tender and it seemed they were getting larger. Sombra needed to hack them again to stop the effects of the growth but she couldn't afford to let McCree see her hands. He would become suspicious and think she's a spy.

Sensing her nervousness, McCree said to her, “Let's go.”

Taking a risk, she went with him and got into his car. He turned on the radio and took off. He said nothing and when he felt no one was following him he said, “Your tits, they're getting bigger.”

Surprised by his fluency, Sombra replied in Spanish, “Yes, I was hacked.”

“Understandable,” said McCree, “I've seen them do it to girls they plan on auctioning off. I think they over did it on you. You're almost spilling out of your shirt.”

“Is there a cure?”

“Yes,” he replied, “But I'm not sure if you want to go through with it. You need to be connected to a machine while someone...fucks you from behind.”

“Will you help me, then?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said calmly, although he was taken aback by her straightforwardness. He wasn't surprised about it. After all, she approached him first and seemed to practically beg for his meat with her eyes.

Arriving at a stop sign, he pulled out a red scarf and blindfolded her. Then he handed her some aviator sunglasses, adding, “I will take you to a nearby facility that has the machine, but it is a top-secret facility.”

“Are you a cop?” Sombra asked nervously.

“Yes,” replied McCree, “in fact, I'm thinking about locking you up because these titters are practically illegal.” He reached over with his right hand and gently pulled on her left nipple. The pain was unbearable but pleasurable. Sombra let out a moan and quickly covered her mouth. "They can poke someone's eye out and I don't think you're licensed to carry concealed weapons."

Frightened about how her breasts felt more tender because McCree touched her, Sombra asked, "So should I take off my shirt?"

McCree's eyes widened. He already could see the edge of her chocolate-brown areolas from underneath the shirt. However, he was shocked at how promiscuous Sombra seemed to be. She didn't appear to be that type of woman at all, but then again, nymphomania was a symptom of the body hacking. "Not yet," he added, "my windshield isn't dark enough."

"Please do something!" cried Sombra, "I can't take this!"

McCree then slipped his right hand between her thong and booty shorts and began fondling her clit. He moved so fast, he didn't realize he was about to make a mess in his car that he had to clean up. She was already so moist. 

Frowning he muttered, "Old Gabe didn't raise me to be like this." He couldn't stop either, his regular hand was moving on its own. 

Sombra crossed her legs. She was embarrassed for being so wet. However, the sudden mention of Gabe's name got her mind back into focus. "I hope you don't mind, but who is 'Old Gabe'?"

"Gabriel Reyes," replied McCree, "He was practically my adopted father. He was a good, hardworking, and honest man. He loved to sew and make elaborate costumes. He used to be in the military but then joined Overwatch. He was killed in an explosion in their Switzerland base or so I've been told. I doubt it because he's not the type to stay dead. I know he's still alive somewhere. I'd give anything to see him again."

Suddenly, it all made sense to Sombra. This was why Reaper, former Overwatch agent Gabriel Reyes, was interested in this peculiar cowboy. However, she felt there was more to their history together than what McCree was leading her to believe. She wasn't foolish and decided to not press the topic further, fearing McCree would become suspicious of her. Wanting to change the subject, McCree then continued with his cover story about him being a cop who was tasked to patrol the beach since it was an area with increased prostitution activity. The story seemed believable to Sombra.

However, from stalking him, she knew it was a lie. She'd seen him just about everywhere. Although she wasn't sure of his name, she suspected that he had ties to Overwatch. He had to. She didn't doubt for a second that Reaper had probably recruited him to the organization at the time. Perhaps, he wanted to recruit McCree into Talon to be reunited with his son. She continued to listen him, as she tried to figure out where he was taking her. She didn't realize that McCree had long since stopped to getting her. 

He stopped and took her out of the car, handing her, her bag in the process. He was quick to mute the security system and typed in a password. The doors opened and he took Sombra inside.

The building itself was a small clinic run by Dr. Angela Zeigler, who went by the codename of Mercy. Mercy saw McCree walking in with Sombra but couldn't help but stare at Sombra's gigantic tits and erect nipples. McCree got behind Sombra and pinched both of her sensitive nipples in front of Mercy.

Mercy got up and without saying a word lifted up Sombra's shirt. Freed, Sombra's breasts suddenly got even bigger. 

"This is serious," said Mercy, "This poor girl might explode!" Mercy suddenly grabbed both of Sombra's breasts and began to milk her. A tiny amount of milk finally began to drip out.

Mercy motioned to McCree to follow her. McCree then bear hugged Sombra from behind, making sure not to wrap around her breasts and carried her off with him.

Taking her to the room, McCree finally removed the blindfold from Sombra. Sombra quickly identified some of the machinery there. They were similar to the restraints at the Talon base. They were four orbs held up by a special force-field which gave the illusion of floating. The person restrained could be positioned in many ways about the ground. These were used mainly on her teammate, Widowmaker. Sombra was put in charge of operating the sex machines used to keep Windowmaker under Talon's control. (Apparently, the intense stimulation kept Widowmaker mindless, submissive, and eager to please. So when they wanted her to remain calm, cold, and collected, she eagerly did it while not breaking character.) Although Sombra never tried out those machines for herself, she began to wonder if it would put her at risk for being hacked herself.

"Take off your clothes," said Mercy as she helped Sombra take off her clothes and shoes. Sombra was reluctant to take of her gloves but eventually had to. Mercy said nothing since she was aware that augmenting body parts with cybernetic enhancements were practically the same as tattoos. She had already seen the ones Sombra hand on her head and back.

Sombra's hands were placed inside the restraining orbs, as were her feet. Once secured, Mercy handed McCree a small vial of oil and went to connect the milking machine's pumps to Sombra's breasts. It took a moment to recognize Mercy. Reaper had once shown Sombra, Mercy's picture and told her that, she was the one responsible for his hyper-regenerating form. Reaper had mixed feelings about the experimental procedure and what it had turned him into.

Nonchalantly, McCree asked, "Why can't we just suck on them titties?"

" _We_?" chuckled Mercy, "Are you suggesting that the both of us suck each of her breasts at the same time?"

Sombra's eyes widened. She did not sign up for this. As far as she was concerned, she only agreed to have sex with McCree because she planned to hack into him with her pussy. Not only did Mercy not interest her, but Sombra wasn't into any sort of group sex. 

"No," replied McCree as he poured some of the oil on Sombra's thick and more enhanced ass, "I meant like without the pump, would that have worked?" He continued to massage her ass to get it nice and lubed up. However, the more he touched it, the bigger and softer it seemed to get. "But now that you mention it..."

"I don't feel comfortable with 'groups'," muttered Sombra. Without warning, Mercy activated the pumps which made Sombra squeal.

"Oh alright," said McCree, "It's a dang shame too. You're getting thicker by the minute and there's plenty of this nice meat to go around." McCree adjusted the restraints, positioning Sombra with her legs above her head and her arms to the side, leaving her wet swollen pussy ripe for the taking. "Speaking of meat, how about I help myself to this here pussy-meat?"

Before Sombra had a chance to say anything, McCree leaned over and practically began to devour her pussy. His scruffy beard didn't help, it just tickled her more than what she wanted. Mercy observed for a bit and shook her head before heading back to the front, giving them some privacy. Sombra was too busy getting her pussy eaten that she failed to notice that Mercy had already left. (Besides, Sombra was quickly becoming overwhelmed by both McCree and the pumps sucking up all of her excess milk.)

McCree decided to whip out his dick which was already throbbing. (In fact, he's been hard since Sombra had first approached him on the beach and he noticed her fuckable breasts.) He poured a little bit of oil on his hand and jacked off while he continued to eat out Sombra. Being unable to handle it, he adjusted the restraints and re-positioned Sombra a bit to the side, so he could finally penetrate her. Sombra managed to catch a glimpse of his penis and cried out in Spanish, "You have a bull's dick!"

He firmly wrapped his arm around her waist and said to her, "I know. It's perfect for fucking a cute little cow like you." He then stuffed his big dick deep into her pussy. She groaned and moaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness.

It appeared he was right, his dick felt perfect for her and it seemed like he already knew all the right places to pleasure her. The more he thrusted into her, the more milk she seemed to produce. In fact, this was how this particular body hack worked. It would make a woman's buttocks and breasts larger due to a sudden accumulation of fluids. And then, if the woman got titillated, the effect would strengthen until she got to the point where she started to lactate. (Sombra had assumed that this was a sure way of getting McCree's attention. After all, men loved women with exaggerated curves. Whether or not this was true for McCree, it no longer mattered.) He was mounting her like she had planned. However, his dick was way too good that Sombra forgot to make an attempt to hack him. (It wouldn't have worked since she was overstimulated.)

Sombra couldn't help but wonder how Reaper would feel about this. Reaper was almost like the father she never had and needed during her childhood. And if McCree was truly Reaper's adopted son, she doubted Reaper would've wanted them to be together in such a way. However, which each thrust and McCree firmly grasping her breasts to help milk her, none of it felt wrong. McCree seemed like a good man that Reaper would probably not care for her to be around with. Seeing that Sombra appeared troubled by something, perhaps frightened, McCree decided to change up his approach and give her a good fucking for her to forget her troubles.

Meanwhile from the other room, Mercy observed the containers where the milk was draining to. They were nearly full and she hurried to switch them out for empty ones. Mercy had just finished storing the fresh milk in a fridge when the door opened and Tracer entered the room, accompanied by Zarya. Tracer teleported next to Mercy and asked, “Is that…milk?”

“Yes,” said Mercy, “I'm surprised how much milk has been collected so far. She must really be loving this.”

Zarya looked around and only saw that it was only them three. Concerned, she asked, “Where is that milk coming from?”

“A hucow,” said Tracer much to Mercy's annoyance.

It took a while for Zarya to figure out what she meant. When she did, she asked in complete and utter dismay, “What the fuck? This is from a woman?”

“Yeah,” said Tracer, who quickly wiped some drool from her mouth, as she thought about sucking on a pair of large swollen milk-filled tits. “It's like an experimental alternative to breast implants, not all of us are lucky to be so well-endowed.” Tracer couldn't help but look at Zarya.

Annoyed, Zarya snapped, “That's ridiculous! Those things get in the way and hurt your back. Hell, it's one of the reasons I got into working out just to support them! I'd give anything to be a normal size like you or the doctor.”

Tracer gasped in outrage; Zarya had a perfect body with the right balance of firm muscle and exaggerated sensual curves. In her mind, Zarya would look _even more_ amazing with such a body hack. Fortunately for Tracer, Zarya didn't notice her gasp. 

Mercy shook her head, as far as she was concerned, Tracer probably forgot why she had arrived with Zarya since she always found herself distracted by random women.(Tracer loved girls so much that it was absolute madness.) Wanting to break the awkward silence, Mercy asked, “What's going on?”

“I need help identifying this woman,” said Zarya as she took out a photo and showed it to Mercy. “I have been told you may have information regarding her whereabouts.”

Mercy looked at the photograph calmly, it was Sombra – the same woman McCree had brought in who was currently getting milked. Pointing at the photo, Mercy asked, “I think so, who is she supposed to be?”

“Think so?” asked Zarya, raising an eyebrow and softening her stern expression, revealing a gentle smile.

“Yes,” said Mercy, “She looks just like the woman getting milked, except thinner.”

“I would like to see, to make sure,” said Zarya, trying to remain calm.

“Me too!” cried Tracer, who covered her mouth as the other two glared at her.

Mercy told them where the room was and notified McCree, before going back to collecting the milk.

At this point, McCree has pulled up a nearby stool and sat down, as Sombra continued to grind on his dick. Sombra was almost back to her normal size, since the sexual stimulation seemed to taper off the effects of the breast expansion. To McCree, Sombra was perfect the way she naturally was but he made no mention of it. He was told that body hacking like this may cause the victim self-esteem issues or even dysphoria.

Frowning, McCree said, “I think you're almost done.”

“What?!” asked Sombra in confusion. The dick was so good she didn't even notice her body shrink. Thinking fast, she said, “Please, I want to keep going.”

“We can't,” said McCree, “You're just supposed to ride my dick until your back to your normal size. Otherwise, it's misusing this equipment or whatever.” He pushed the stool back and pulled out, much to Sombra's dismay. Her pussy and clit quivered in protest.

Still hard, he took Sombra's hands out of the restraints and then bent over to release her feet.

Thinking fast, Sombra hacked into her breasts again and screamed as her tits rapidly grew larger. McCree looked up and nearly fell over thinking those giant udders were the last thing he was going to see before they crushed him. Seeing the coding pulsate through her body and hands, he realized the body hacking was self-inflicted. He glared at Sombra, who only seemed to long for him.

“You're in trouble now, Missy,” said McCree as he put her feet and hands back in the restraints. Although he wasn't angry at her, he decided to smack her fat ass just to see it jiggle. He pulled up the stool again and sat down. After positioning himself, he slid his dick back into Sombra and they resumed the sex. This time, McCree got a hold of her side-boob and kissed the nape of her neck, which caused her to tighten up, because his beard tickled her. He squeezed her tits some more just because. Leaning over, he asked, “What's you name, pretty girl?”

If she wanted him so badly, because it was all clearly pre-meditated, the least she could do was tell him her name. At least so it wouldn't feel like he was with some random stranger. McCree was too deep in her for her to care. As McCree continued to kiss her neck and back, she mewled, "Olivia…” 

"Mine is Jesse," said McCree. "I guess we need to trade numbers then, right?"

Sombra's eyes widened, speechless at how everything was going to fast. McCree groaned because Sombra tightened up on him again.

Just then, Tracer and Zarya arrived in the room that was separated by double mirrors. They had a good side view of McCree and Sombra. Crossing her arms and shaking her head, Tracer muttered, “Show-off…” Wishing she had been in his place and fondling such a soft, curvy caramel goddess while giving her the best pounding of her life.

Zarya was disgusted because she had no interest looking at strangers fucking. However, she knew she needed to see the woman in question. The fact Sombra was bigger and looked different without makeup on, Zarya groaned, “No, it's not her. Damn, I thought I was close!”

“You'll catch Sombra! I know you will!” said Tracer happily.

Rather than getting mad, Zarya sighed sadly and said, “I hope you're right about that.”

Seeing that Zarya was at least comforted sightly, Tracer asked, “Wanna go back ans see Mercy? I was thinking we could order a pizza or whatever you want. It's on me.”

“Alright,” smiled Zarya, who headed back with Tracer to see Mercy.

* * *

 

A while later, McCree entered the room and saw the three ladies eating pizza. Mercy smiled and asked, "You want some?"

"Sure," said McCree, he was exhausted from all that work.

"Where's the girl?" asked Mercy.

"She said she needed to leave," said McCree, "so she left." He looked down and noticed the photo of Sombra that Zarya had. He recognized her immediately. He had seen her following him around for what seemed like months. He thought she was just a random dorky admirer who didn't know how to approach him.

They continued to eat and chat for the rest of the evening. 

Meanwhile, Sombra tried to sneak back into the hotel she was sharing with Reaper while they were undercover. She knew she had been out too late. The room was eerily quiet but then eerie was Reaper's aesthetic and he made sure that every hotel room he stayed in was eerie. He was nowhere to be seen, perhaps he had gone to look for her. Sombra made plans to change clothing and try to call him, to let him know she had arrived safely to the hotel. Before she had a chance to do so, Reaper materialized from behind the mirror and said to her, "I take it you found him."

"Yeah," said Sombra, "He was just at the beach."

" _Just_ at the beach?" asked Reaper, "You didn't investigate his whereabouts more deeply than _that_?"

"No," said Sombra, "I couldn't get too close or else he'd get suspicious. I suspect he's fully aware of being followed. We need a change in strategy."

"Really?" asked Reaper, raising his voice slightly, "I don't believe you at all."

Sombra glared at Reaper in outrage. She followed McCree around like Reaper had asked, what more could he want? "You should."

"I won't," said Reaper, who materialized behind her and grabbed her sensitive ass. "Because you've got his BAMF belt-buckle indented on your lower back! You fucked him, Sombra! You made him go all, 'Yee-Haw! on you because it all lasted more than eight seconds!" Confused with what was going on, Reaper turned into a cloud and floated out of the window. He just didn't know what to do. Sombra frowned because as much as she liked teasing him, the last thing she wanted to do was upset him.

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper is okay, he just needs some alone time to think. X3
> 
> Also, it felt strange to leave the Spanish dialogue in Spanish, since this is an English language fic. So no Sombra telling McCree, "¡Tienes pene de toro!"


End file.
